


The Next Generation

by XboxRainbowDash



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Also they live at the pizzeria, Alternate Universe - Human, But i never finished so im reviving it ig, Chica has a kid each with the others, F/M, M/M, May add tags as i go, Rated T for swearing, They can do anything a human does except they're built in a factory, They're humanoid androids, This was written all the way back in 2014, Trans Male Character, well not exactly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XboxRainbowDash/pseuds/XboxRainbowDash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy and the gang are iconic characters but when their original audience has already grown and had kids of their own maybe it's time the crew did so as well. (I suck at summaries but basically they had kids and we're focusing on them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bio's

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this in 2014 and only got four chapters done but I really liked the story and decided to revive it. I gotta edit them tho so here's the bios for the main cast.

The Next Generation OC Bio's

Caesar Fazbear

Gender: Male

Age:16

Parents: Freddy Fazbear and Chica Chicken

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Pink left eye and Blue right eye

Clothes: Yellow/Golden dress shirt with blue suspenders and a blue bowtie, dark brown dress pants, and dark brown dress shoes. He also wears blue framed glasses and a small crown on his head.

Personality: Caesar is a serious person and can get angered easily when not taken seriously. Since he is the 'Prince' of Freddy Fazbears Pizza and is spoiled he is a bit arrogant and egotistical. He is not afraid to speak his mind and because of that he seems like a jerk. But in reality he's not trying to be mean he just is a very (brutally) honest guy, he can't stand lying and liars.

Fun Facts:

Caesar is the oldest of three kids.

As a child Caesar was terrified of the dark and used a night light. He is still afraid of the dark.

He is the only animatronic to have two different eye colors.

In his animatronic form he is a bear like his father but because of his golden color he resembles his uncle Goldy.

He is allergic to cheese so it makes him not be able to eat pizza, to Chica's disappointment.

He secretly enjoys eating meat while he claims he is a vegetarian.

Caesar has a very short temper.

He may seem a bit selfish and self centered but he is very protective of his younger brothers.

Once when a teenager was bullying Bryan and made him cry, Caesar flipped and punched the boy in the face. He would have kept going if not for Flynn holding him back.

Flynn the Pirate Fox

Gender: Non-binary, he/him and they/them pronouns

Age: 15

Parents: Foxy the Pirate Fox and Chica Chicken

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Golden

Clothes: Yellow dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a yellow tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. A bandage patch, similar to Foxy's eye patch, covers his left eye. Two stud earrings on his right ear.

Personality: Flynn is a calm and laidback person but also very clever and witty. As his name states he is as sly as a fox. Flynn's intelligence has more than once helped them get out of sticky situations. Even though Flynn looks calm in certain situations he sometimes is panicking on the inside. They are a great liar and can get away with almost anything. Although he isn't as short tempered as Ceasar it isn't very difficult to get him angry.

Fun Facts:

Flynn was originally going to be made as a Fiona the Pirate Chick, but that idea was scrapped.

His name confuses people as he doesn't dress as a pirate or talk like a pirate but that doesn't mean he doesn't think or swear like one.

In his animatronic form he is a fox like Foxy.

Flynn actually suffers a bit from anxiety.

Like their father they enjoys running.

His favorite color is gold like the color of his eyes or the color of treasure.

He is the second eldest of three kids.

Flynn absolutely hates vegetables but loves fruit and meat.

At any sudden moment, usually at night, Flynn would get really depressive thoughts and he tries hard to seem like nothing's wrong. He hasn't told anyone about this.

Flynn loves to annoy Caesar and making Bryan laugh.

Bryan Bunny

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Parents: Bonnie Bunny and Chica Chicken

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blood Red

Clothes: Purple dress shirt with top button unbuttoned, yellow t-shirt underneath, jeans, and low top purple converse. He also has one stud earring on his right ear similar to Flynn.

Personality: Bryan is socially awkward and doesn't like talking much, unless if he's with his brothers. He is very shy and timid especially with strangers. But his shyness doesn't stop him from being a prankster. Bryan can always take a good joke or prank, even if he's the target. Getting Bryan angry is like asking for your own funeral. Even though it is very difficult to get him mad once you pass the limit you will pay the price.

Fun Facts:

Bryan is the youngest of three kids.

In his animatronic form he is a bunny like Bonnie.

He has a massive fear of being in the spotlight. The only he can tolerate it is if he is the target of a friendly prank.

One time Bonnie took Bryan on stage when he was a child which resulted in Bryan having a breakdown in front of the crowd. He hasn't been on stage since then.

He is sensitive most of the time and would cry if he was bullied. Unless it's a friendly prank, too much attention from strangers causes him to cry.

Bryan loves to cook with his mother and make pizzas with her.

He really dislikes eating meat much like his father.

Bryan can't eat pizza without vegetable toppings.

Bryan loves it when Flynn makes him laugh and is his partner in crime when it comes to pranks.

Bryan is a transboy, he was originally made as Brianna Bunny but he changed to Bryan after voicing that he felt he wasn't a girl despite being feminine.


	2. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chica gets the news from the manager and tells the rest of the crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to start chapters, sorry

Children laughing and playing could be heard from the pizzeria. Inside, the main attraction were playing the last song of the day. "Hope you had a great time at Freddy Fazbears pizza." Freddy said as the last of the people left.

When the pizzeria was closed for the day, Chica got of the stage and quickly told her friends she was going to speak to the manager. Chica walked along the hallway a little nervous about what the manager wanted to talk to her about, it's been eating away at her all day. When she arrives at the managers office door she takes in a deep breath and knocks. A slightly deep and scratchy but friendly voice says "Come in."

"Mr.Frank, you wanted to speak to me." The young robotic woman said in a sweet voice. "Ah yes about that, Chica I have a very important question to ask you." Mr.Frank says as he looks up at the girl. "How would you like to become a mother?" Chica was stunned for a while and asked "A m-mother? Why are you asking me this?"

The older man chuckled at Chica's reaction and simply said "I have decided I want to get more animatronics, and what better than to get children. The thing is I want wanted you and the others to be the parents." Chica interrupted and asked "What do the others have to do with this?" Once again Mr.Frank chuckled but answered nonetheless "The child needs a father of course. But I just couldn't decide who it should be, so I made three each with a different father. The kids should be here next week, but they are going to be really young. I hope you and the others are happy with my decision."

The young chick let the information sink in and left the office but not before she thanked Mr.Frank. Lost in her thoughts Chica accidentally bumped into Freddy. "Sorry Freddy I wasn't watching where I was going." "It's alright Chica. Hey you look a little troubled, mind telling me what's up." Chica bites her lip then asks Freddy to tell the others for an immediate meeting. "Okay I'll tell them to meet in the dining area. Meet us there in about five minutes." The young man replies with worry lacing his voice. Chica just nods and heads to the restroom to freshen up quickly.

'Huh so this is what it feels like to tell your partner you're pregnant. Except I'm not.' Chica thinks to herself then laughs softly, 'I'm just glad I didn't have to go through the actual pregnancy.'

Freddy quickly walks to Pirates Cove worried about what Chica had to say. "Foxy? You there." "Aye mate ah was trying to get me some shut eye. What do ye want?" Said a gruff voice with a pirate accent. "Immediate group meeting at the dining area." Was all Foxy heard before Freddy sped off to find Bonnie. "Wonder what got into the lad." The red head looked puzzled but shrugged and got up to leave his cove.

"Bonnie where are you?" "I'm over here. In the supply closet." Freddy gave Bonnie a weird glance and said "I'm not even going to ask. Immediate group meeting at the dining area. Come on or we'll be late." "Wait, Freddy. Freddy come on you know I don't like it when you drag me around." Bonnie whined. 'One day I'll get him back.' Was the poor guy's last thought before Freddy pulled him by the collar to the dining area.

Chica and Foxy were making small talk and couldn't help but giggle when they saw a unamused Bonnie being dragged into the room by a rather tired looking Freddy. "I-i'm here." The brown suited man said catching his breath. "Now what did you want to say Chica?" At the mention of her name Chica spoke up "I have great news, Mr.Frank is getting three new animatronics!"

The reactions were mixed, Freddy was neutral about it, Bonnie was ecstatic, and Foxy was negative about it. "Ah don't think we need more of us." The pirate said with a slight pout. "Foxy you haven't heard the best part yet. They're going to be our children, one kid for the each of you and I'm their mother!" That bit of information changed both Foxy's and Freddy's perspective positively, Bonnie just became even more ecstatic. "I be a dad?" Foxy had a big grin on his face. "I be a dad!" Freddy also had a smile on his face. "I'm going to be a father. Chica this is fantastic news when are the kids coming?" "Mr.Frank said they're coming next week." Was the chicks reply.

After Bonnie calmed down from being excited he announced group hug and pounced onto an unsuspecting Freddy, soon Foxy and Chica joined in. A man who seemed to be in his early twenties came in and asked "What's going on?" "Mikey we're going to be parents!" Chica said in a sing song voice. Mike paled at this and says "B-but Chica w-we never did it. Did we? Even if we did how is it poss-" Mike was interrupted when a flustered and blushing Chica said "Mike I didn't mean me and you, I meant me and the others." "Oh um yeah that makes much more sense. I uh should get to my office and start my shift now." Mike said awkwardly and practically ran to his office.

"That was awkward. But who cares we're gonna have kids!" Bonnie's ever so excited voice said as he bounced around the dining area. Even after the awkward encounter with Mike the animatronics were still excited about the new additions to the pizzeria. Chica giggled when Bonnie embraced her again and nuzzled her cheek, "I can't wait 'til next week!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol poor Mike. But the kids are gonna appear in the next chapter!


	3. They're Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids arrive and everyone is excited and has parenting doubt's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie is an excited little shit isn't he? And timeskip cuz I couldn't resist. Also Bryan and Flynn are misgendered at first

As the week progressed the animatronics became more anxious, especially Bonnie and Chica. "Bonnie! Can you hear me?" Asked a little girl with pigtails. "Huh, oh hi. What's your name sweetie?" "I already told you, my name is Josephine. Are you okay Bonnie?" The girl, now know as Josephine asked. "I'm fine just lost in thought. Say Josephine tell me a little about yourself."

"Guys the kids should arrive soon!" An excited Bonnie announced. "What if I be a terrible dad? The lad or lass is gunna hate me." Foxy blurted out, thoughts of being a bad father plagued the pirates head. "Foxy don't say that. I'm sure our son or daughter will love you." Chica reassured the pirate. "Yes Foxy, your kid is gonna love you. I bet every kid would love to have a pirate as a dad." Freddy chimed in happy to support a friend. "Thank ye." "THEY'RE HERE!" Bonnie yelled before he ran to the entrance, the others followed.

A man in his thirties and a younger woman came in with three small crates. They froze when they saw the robotic bunny man running straight at them. Bonnie stopped a few feet in front of the duo and stared at them while hopping in place. After a while they got out of their shocked state and began to open up the first box. At this moment the other soon to be parents came and watched as the young woman pulled out a young animatronic child. Said child opened his eyes to reveal a pair of mismatched eyes, a blue right eye and a pink left eye.

While the child stared at the older beings the male worker opened the second crate. Inside was an even younger looking child. He was asleep but was awoken when he was put on the ground next to his brother. Yawning the toddler opened his eyes to display a pair of golden eyes. The golden eyed toddler looked up at the adults.

Finally the the third and youngest child was taken from the crate. Unlike the one before her this child was wide awake and had blood red eyes. The adorable one year old looked up then said "Mama? Daddy?" Soon after she started to cry, which then caused the others to cry as well

The young child's crying broke the older animatronics awe like trance. The crying also drew the manager into the room. "Ah I see they finally arrived. Before you guys comfort the crying children I have to tell you their names. Oldest first." picked up the oldest one and handed him to Freddy, then said "This is Caesar Fazbear." He then proceeded to pick up the second eldest, handed him to Foxy and said "This is Flynn the Pirate Fox."

The last one was still crying until Bonnie picked him up, it wasn't difficult to figure out it was his daughter. "And the one you're holding is Brianna Bunny." The manager told Bonnie. He turned around to pay the delivery people and bid them farewell, he then himself left the new family and was headed home.

Chica was conflicted during this, she couldn't decide which of her children to comfort first. In the end she decided to go to her youngest, Brianna. "Bri don't cry, look mommy and daddy are here." Chica said trying to stop her daughter's crying. Brianna stopped her bawling and with glistening eyes asked "Daddy?" "Yeah princess I'm your daddy." When Chica saw that Brianna was calm she turned around to see the others had stopped their sobbing and were now playing.

Bonnie put his daughter down next to her brothers. The adults then sat down to discuss their plans now that they were parents. "So guys where are the kids going to stay during show time?" Bonnie asked his companions. "They could stay at Pirates Cove with Foxy." Freddy suggested. "That be a good idea. I can watch them while I be tellin' me stories 'n they can play with the other children." Foxy agreed. "Then it's settled the children are to stay at Pirates Cove while we perform." Freddy said.

After their discussion all four adults watched their children play and smiled at the thought of being parents.

Thirteen Years Later

"Bryan! Flynn! You guys are so dead!" A voice yelled out. Two blonde teenagers giggled quietly when they heard their older brother yell. "Shh, he'll find us if we're not quiet." The older teen said as he tried to suppress his own giggles.

A brunette boy walked into the room looking furious and covered in pizza sauce. "Run!" Shouted the older blonde. The teens ran but were soon cornered. "Which one of you put a bucket of pizza sauce over my room's door?!" When he was answered in silence he shouted "Answer me!" Before the blondes could answer a man intervened "Caesar calm down. Your siblings were just playing around, no harm done." "No harm done! I'm fucking cover-" "Caesar what did I say about swearing in this building? Now go to your room and clean yourself up." The man interrupted. Caesar still looked furious but left while mumbling something under his breath.

"Thanks Uncle Freddy for helping us get out of that one. Now Bryan and I will go about our day." The older teen said as they tried to leave. Freddy motioned for them to stop. "Flynn can you and Bryan please stop pranking Caesar so much. You know how angry he can get." With that said Freddy left to go calm down his son.

After the older animatronic left Flynn went to their room, leaving Bryan to his own devices. Since bothering Caesar wasn't an option Bryan decided to go cook with his mother.

"Hey mom." Bryan greeted when he walked in the kitchen. "Hello my little bunbun. I heard Caesar yelling again, what did you and Flynn do this time?" Chica asked while kneading pizza dough. "Just the old pizza sauce in a bucket over the door, nothing special. Need help?" Bryan replied and washed his hands ready to help. Chica just giggled, "You rascal, leave your poor brother alone. But yes help me finish this order of pizza for the lunch hour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how am I doing so far, I hope good. Please consider leaving kudos and commenting. But lol Caesar needs a break

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at editing so if anyone is willing message me, tumblr and fanfiction account is XboxRainbowDash. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
